I Think I Love You
by Zitao Corner
Summary: Chanyeol dan Yifan adalah dua manusia yang tidak akan pernah bisa akur. Mereka selalu bersaing dalam hal apapun. Dan kini yang menjadi sasaran mereka adalah seorang murid pindahan dari New York. Huang Zitao... / ChanTao / GS / DLDR / RnR


**ChanTao | Chanyeol - Tao - Yifan - Luhan**

**Romance**

**GS | Typo | GaJe | Judul Asal**

**Rate T**

**.**

**Mereka milik Agency**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Zitao Corner's FanFiction**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TIDAK SUKA = TIDAK BACA = TIDAK BASH**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The Bad Boy.

Begitulah para teman-teman menjulukinya. Bukan bad dalam artian yang buruk, tetapi bad dalam artian yang baik. Hal itu karena komitmennya yang tidak akan pacaran selagi masih di jenjang Senior High School. Sudah banyak sekali gadis-gadis yang menyatakan cinta padanya dan berakhir dengan frustasi dan tangis pilu. Bukan salahnya kan? Ia hanya memegang komitmennya.

Banyak sekali julukan-julukan aneh yang menempel pada dirinya, tapi ia tidak ambil pusing dengan itu semua. Terserah apa kata mereka. Bahkan ada yang mengatakan bahwa ia Gay, tidak suka dengan wanita, ia hanya menanggapi dengan senyum lima jarinya.

Sebagian dari gadis-gadis yang sudah di tolaknya secara halus itu kemudian menyebutnya sebagai pemuda sombong, sok jual mahal, sok tampan, sok keren, tidak romantis, dan lain sebagainya.

Chanyeol. Begitu nama aslinya. Ia memang berada di kelas dua, tapi teman-temannya menyebar di seluruh penjuru sekolah mulai dari kelas satu hingga kelas tiga. Sifat humoris dan mudah bergaul membuatnya gampang meraup teman sebanyak-banyaknya. Ditambah lagi sifat royalnya yang menjadi nilai plus bagi teman-teman yang suka mendompleng makan siang padanya.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama liburan semesternya. Tidak seperti teman-teman lainnya, ia hanya menghabiskan liburannya di rumah. Di depan televisi menikmati kartun kesukaannya atau bermalas-malas ria, yang jelas ia sudah bosan untuk berlibur ke tempat manapun. Hampir semua tempat terbaik sudah pernah ia kunjungi.

"Chanyeooolll.. "

Itu pasti teriakan kakaknya. Biasa, kakaknya yang super pelit itu pasti sedang marah karena minyak wanginya Chanyeol ambil.

"Iya.. iya.. aku akan menggantinya nanti." Chanyeol berteriak juga menyahuti teriakan kakaknya yang masih betah di dalam kamar, "Dasar pelit." Umpatnya pelan, takut kalau-kalau kakaknya akan dengar.

Drrrttt drrrtt

Dengan gerakan cepat ia menyambar ponselnya, "Hallo."

_"Kapan akan registrasi?" Suara dari seberang sana merespon._

"Besok, aku akan menjemputmu."

Pip

Singkat, padat dan jelas. Setelahnya ia kembali melanjutkan acara nontonnya, mengabaikan sepenuhnya omelan sang kakak yang sejak tadi berkicau.

Ke esokan harinya, ia datang kesekolah bersama dengan temannya, Suho. Mereka membayar uang registrasi sekalian melihat siapa-siapa saja yang akan menjadi teman sekelasnya.

Matanya melebar ketika melihat nama Wu Yi Fan terpampang indah di antara jejeran nama-nama teman lainnya.

Yifan adalah musuh bebuyutannya sejak menginjak sekolah itu. Mereka selalu bersaing dalam banyak hal. Memperlihatkan siapa yang paling terbaik di sekolah itu. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol, Yifan adalah pemuda yang terkenal dengan gaya berpacarannya yang selalu gonta ganti.

"Cih, menjijikkan sekali sekelas dengannya." Makinya geram. Siapa sih guru yang berani-beraninya menyatukan kelas mereka? Padahal satu sekolah sudah tahu jika mereka berdua ini tidak pernah akur. Se-ka-li-pun.

**.**

**_0_**

**.**

Akhirnya liburan selesai juga. Seperti biasa, Chanyeol selalu berangkat lebih siang dari yang lainnya, hampir selalu terlambat. Padahal jarak rumahnya dengan sekolah tidak begitu jauh. Hanya beberapa menit bila ditempuh dengan mobil mewahnya. Mungkin maksud hatinya agar bisa tebar pesona atau punya ciri khas sendiri. Kali ini pun begitu, saat memasuki gerbang sekolah ia harus membayar agar bisa lolos tanpa hukuman. Tidak hanya kali ini, sudah hampir 612 kali ia mengeluarkan uangnya untuk menyogok satpam sekolahnya karena selalu kalah cepat dengan gerakan sang satpam menutup gerbang.

Suasana sekolah sudah tenang, hanya beberapa kelas saja yang masih ribut karena sang wali kelas belum masuk. Ia merasa lega karena tidak ada lagi teriakan-teriakan para gadis saat ia melintasi mereka.

Chanyeol mengetuk pintu kelasnya pelan kemudian menjulurkan kepalanya untuk melongok kedalam, "Selamat pagi, Bu. Maaf saya terlambat, tadi mobil saya mogok." Ia memasang wajah memelasnya. Dan berhasil karena guru baik itu langsung menyuruhnya duduk.

Chanyeol meneliti sekeliling, hampir semua kursi sudah ada penghuninya. Satu-satunya yang tersisa hanya kursi yang berada tepat di depan meja guru. Sementara disebelahnya sudah duduk gadis cantik yang sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak pernah melihat gadis itu sebelumnya. Mau tidak mau Chanyeol harus duduk di situ.

"Hai, aku Tao, pindahan dari Senior High School New York." Gadis itu tersenyum sangat manis. Matanya indah seperti bulan sabit serta pipinya yang tembam terangkat naik mengikuti gerak lengkungan bibirnya.

Dua detik.

Ya. Hanya dua detik lamanya Chanyeol menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan yang seolah-olah mengatakan 'memangnya aku peduli' lalu kembali memfokuskan matanya pada sederet angka dari rumus-rumus yang di tulis gurunya.

Wajah sang gadis tiba-tiba merah padam mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Untung saja teman yang duduk di belakangnya segera menenangkannya dengan menyodorkan sebuah buku yang sudah ada beberapa bait kalimat.

**'Dia memang begitu. Dia tidak sembarangan menerima teman wanita. Dia hanya akan menatap sejenak untuk memutuskan cocok atau tidak. Jadi jangan heran jika dia menolakmu. Dia sebenarnya anak yang asik, kau hanya harus menunggu waktu saja.'**

Gadis itu hanya mendengus remeh. Ternyata masih ada orang kolot seperti teman sebangkunya itu.

**.**

**_0_**

**.**

Sudah seminggu Tao menempati sekolah pilihan orang tuanya itu. Hubungannya dengan warga sekolah juga sudah lumayan. Walau kadang sangat menyebalkan, tapi ia beruntung karena ia sudah mulai dekat dengan Chanyeol.

"Hai, Tao!"

Chanyeol hanya melirik sedikit sosok Yifan yang menghampiri Tao. Sangat menyebalkan menurutnya interaksi musuh bebuyutan dengan teman sebangkunya itu.

"Hmm.. ke kantin denganku? Aku yang traktir." Yifan menepuk bahu Tao lembut serta memamerkan senyum terbaik yang dimilikinya.

Sebenarnya ia tidak tahu apa maksud di balik ajakan Yifan, tapi Tao tetap mengangguk setuju, "Boleh juga. Lagi pula duduk di sini berlama-lama membuatku bosan. Tidak ada yang menarik."

Chanyeol hanya diam walau jelas sekali jika wajahnya tampak tidak suka dengan keberadaan mereka berdua itu. Terbesit rasa sedikit kehilangan di hatinya ketika dua sosok itu pergi meninggalkannya sendirian.

"Brengsek. Ini namanya penghinaan." Makinya geram. Setelahnya ia mencari teman-temannya di luar kelas dan menceritakan sebuah kejadian yang membuatnya ingin merobohkan sekolah. Jangan kira mentang-mentang ia tidak pernah pacaran, si Yifan itu bisa se enaknya saja menjatuhkan harga dirinya. Lihat saja. Sudah banyak rencana yang ia pikirkan agar pemuda tiang itu jatuh harga dirinya di hadapan Chanyeol.

**.**

**_0_**

**.**

Ini sudah seminggu sejak kejadian dimana Yifan mengajak Tao makan bersama. Semakin hari mereka berdua terlihat semakin akrab. Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, bahkan mereka terlihat sebagai sepasang kekasih jika di hadapan Chanyeol. Yifan sering menggandeng tangan Tao, bahkan memeluk Tao walau hanya pelukan singkat.

Apa mereka pacaran?

Jawabannya tentu saja tidak. Yifan tidak pernah menyatakan cinta pada Tao, begitu pula sebaliknya. Mereka hanya teman, meski terkadang Tao heran kenapa Yifan bersikap lebih dekat padanya. Selagi yang Yifan lakukan masih bisa di terimanya, Tao tidak apa-apa dengan itu semua.

"Ehem." Chanyeol berdehem sengaja saat melihat Tao sudah siap akan keluar kelas, "Tao."

Tao menoleh, "Hm. Ada apa?"

"Setelah ini kau ada acara?"

Tao menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran, "Tidak. Aku akan langsung pulang kerumah? Kenapa?"

"Hmm... tidak ada sih. Aku hanya ingin mengantarmu. Yah hitung-hitung awal pertemanan kita."

Tao merasa ada yang janggal dengan gerak-gerik Chanyeol, tapi meskipun begitu ia tetap menanggapi, "Tidak masalah."

Chanyeol tersenyum puas. Menggandeng tangan Tao, kemudian mereka keluar bersama. Sementara di dalam kelas, Yifan menyeringai tajam, "Sudah di mulai rupanya." desisnya benci.

Tidak seperti yang di katakannya tadi, Chanyeol tidak langsung mengantarkan Tao pulang, ia malah membelokkan mobilnya ke sebuah restaurant mewah dengan alasan lapar.

"Kita makan dulu. Aku lapar. Tidak keberatan kan?" Lagi-lagi Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Sementara Tao hanya menyetujui apapun itu yang Chanyeol ucapkan.

Mereka masuk kedalam dan Chanyeol langsung memilih tempat duduk yang memudahkannya melihat siapa-siapa saja yang masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Tao tidak keberatan, ia hanya menuruti semua kata Chanyeol dan berharap semoga ia bisa pulang dengan segera.

"Pesan apa?"

"Terserah. Aku akan makan sama seperti yang kau makan." Tao berkata malas.

"Ok."

Sekitar 15 menit, makanan yang Chanyeol pesan datang. Tao memandang kagum, entah disengaja atau tidak, tapi untuk kali ini selera mereka sama. Puas memandangi pelayan restaurant yang meletakkan makanan ini dan itu, akhirnya setelah menelan liur beberapa kali mereka bisa makan juga.

"Kau terlihat cantik." Di tengah-tengah acara makannya, Chanyeol menyempatkan diri memuji Tao. Jujur, itu adalah kata-kata yang sesuai dengan isi hatinya. Tao memang terlihat cantik kali ini. Mungkin karena baru kali ini ia melihat wajah Tao lebih dari dua menit.

"Baru sadar." ujar Tao cuek sambil terus mengunyah makanannya. Chanyeol hanya terkikik pelan mendengarnya.

Bunyi bel depan pintu yang menandakan bahwa ada pelanggan masuk membuat Chanyeol melirik sekilas arah pintu masuk. Sebentar setelah itu seringai ringan ia tampakkan.

"Tao."

"Hm."

"Ada sesuatu di dekat bibirmu."

"Hm?"

Chanyeol menghentikan gerak tangan Tao yang sudah siap akan menyapu tepian bibirnya. Ia bangkit lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya persis seperti drama yang sering di tonton oleh kakaknya.

Tao membelalakkan matanya kaget. Ia tidak menyangka jika Chanyeol mampu melakukan itu di depan umum.

Chanyeol menciumnya. Menjilat bibirnya serta dua kali lumatan barulah pemuda itu melepaskannya sembari mengatakan kalimat dengan wajah seperti tidak terjadi apapun, "Kuharap itu bukan ciuman pertamamu."

Tao hanya mampu berkedip. Tubuhnya masih kaku untuk menyadari alam nyata di sekitarnya hingga suara berat seseorang menyapa pendengarannya.

"Selamat ya. Kau menang."

Tao melirik Yifan yang mengulurkan tangannya pada Chanyeol. Ia semakin terheran-heran dengan sikap kedua pemuda yang ada di dekatnya kini. Ucapan selamat apa yang sebenarnya Yifan ucapkan kepada Chanyeol.

Sambil menyeringai menang Chanyeol membalas uluran tangan Yifan, "Terima kasih. Sekarang kau boleh pergi."

Andai saja ini bukan tempat umum, mungkin Yifan sudah menghantam kepala Chanyeol dengan benda padat yang dapat di raihnya. Rasa marahnya benar-benar sudah berada pada titik akhirnya, "Owh.. bukan masalah." Ujarnya dengan gigi bergerutuk, setelahnya ia melangkah pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Jadi ini dibalik semua kebaikanmu padaku hari ini?"

Chanyeol menatap Tao, "Maaf menyangkut pautkanmu dalam masalah ini. Aku hanya ingin dia tahu, sampai kapanpun dia tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku." Chanyeol menyudahi makannya. Begitu juga dengan Tao.

"Maaf juga. Tapi aku tidak bisa terima perlakuan yang seperti ini. Permisi, aku bisa pulang sendiri. Kau tidak perlu repot-repot mengantarku."

Srett

Chanyeol segera menangkap lengan Tao, "Kau marah? Hanya karena masalah sepele seperti tadi?"

"Sepele katamu? Kau pikir aku apa? Manusia yang bisa kau permalukan se enakmu, begitu?"

"Mempermalukanmu? Jika aku menelanjangimu di depan umum itu.. "

PLAK

Satu tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Chanyeol, sukses membuat pemuda itu diam membatu. Bukan karena rasa sakitnya, tapi karena satu titik bening yang jatuh indah di pipi Tao.

"Tolong mengerti diriku. Aku sudah berusaha mengerti dirimu, sikap sombongmu. Kau pikir aku tidak tersiksa duduk di samping orang yang bahkan tidak mau memandang wajahku. Aku sudah menganggapmu teman walau kau tak pernah menanggapi semua omonganku. Aku sudah menganggapmu sama meski mereka bilang kau itu berbeda. Aku sudah berusaha mencocokkan diriku agar bisa kau pandang jadi temanmu. Tapi apa balasannya... kau benar-benar brengsek hingga menjadikanku ajang taruhan kalian. Kau... kau pikir aku mainan."

Wajah Tao tertunduk lemas. Chanyeol juga perlahan-lahan melepas gemggaman tangannya pada lengan Tao.

Sebentar setelah Chanyeol tidak lagi menahannya, Tao berlari keluar meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih membatu. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kejadiannya akan jadi seperti tadi.

Ia menyakiti hati seseorang.

**.**

**_0_**

**.**

Tao melirik bangku di sebelahnya. Sudah tiga hari ini teman sebangkunya itu tidak masuk. Sebenarmya Tao tidak ingin ambil pusing mengingat perlakuan bodoh yang pernah pemuda itu lakukan padanya, tapi entah kenapa ia merasa ada yang kurang. Ia seperti merasa kehilangan.

"Hei! Lihat, bukankah itu Chanyeol."

Teriakan salah satu siswi di kelasnya sukses membawa beberapa murid pindah ke sisi kiri kelas. Dari jendela kaca lantai II mereka bisa melihat dengan jelas seorang Chanyeol berdiri di tengah lapangan dengan menjewer telinganya sendiri. Sementara di lehernya tergantung tali dengan kertas bertulisan 'AKU TIDAK AKAN BOLOS LAGI'.

"Kasihan ya."

"Kulitnya bisa hitam jika sepedti itu terus."

"Taga sekali guru itu menjemurnya di terik siang begini."

Tao melirik sekilas. Rasa penasarannya tertutup dengan rasa jengkelnya terhadap pemuda itu, membuatnya tetap bertahan duduk.

"Hahaha... dalam keadaan seperti itu dia masih bisa berbuat konyol. Hei, Tao. Sini. Kau akan menyesal jika tidak melihatnya."

Seseorang menarik-narik lengannya membuat Tao jengah. "Aku tidak akan menyesal." Katanya ketus sambil menyentak pelan bahunya agar terlepas dari tangan temannya.

"Kau pasti akan menyesal." Tidak mau kalah, seseorang bernama dada Luhan itu terus menerus menarik Tao hingga akhirnya Tao mengalah.

Pertama mulutnya ternganga serta mata yang sedikit lebar, tetapi kemudian ia tersenyum geli melihat makhluk tampan yang berdiri di tengah lapangan di bawah sana.

**'MAAFKAN AKU TAO'**

Tulisan yang tergantung di lehernya sudah berganti dengan kata itu. Setelah melihat Tao sudah melihat ke arahnya, Chanyeol membalik kertas lainnya.

**'AKU JANJI AKAN BERBUAT BAIK PADAMU'**

**'JADILAH TEMANKU'**

Semua teman-temannya berteriak histeris. Entah karena gemas dengan kelakuan Chanyeol atau histeris karena iri dengan Tao.

**'KARENA AKU.. '**

Agak lama Chanyeol tidak juga membalik kertasnya. Mereka para gadis-gadis sudah mulai bosan hingga ada yang kembali duduk. Sementara Tao masih bertahan menunggu apa lagi yang ada dibalik kertas besar itu.

"Hah, lama sekali."

Tao melirik Luhan yang kebetulan berdiri disebelahnya, "Kau terlihat begitu semangat."

"Tentu saja. Ini pertama kalinya.. HIYAAAAA... "

Teriakan Luhan membuat beberapa murid kembali berdiri untuk melihat aksi Chanyeol. Tapi setelah mereka membacanya, wajah muram kemudian terpajang di wajah mereka.

Tao menoleh, tapi tidak melihat apapun selain Chanyeol yang lari kesana kemari di kejar oleh guru yang mengawasnya.

**.**

**_0_**

**.**

Hingga pulang sekolah Chanyeol masih saja berdiri menikmati hukumannya. Ia memang sempat diberi istirahat sebentar untuk minum. Walau bagaimanapun seorang guru tidak akan tega melihat muridnya mati kehausan.

Dua menit lagi hukumannya akan selesai. Waktu itu sudah cukup untuk mencegat Tao agar tidak pulang dulu. Ia ingin meminta maaf secara langsung.

Beberapa detik setelah merehatkan tubuhnya, akhirnya ia melihat orang yang ditunggunya. Ia segera menyambar tasnya lalu mengejar Tao.

"Maafkan aku." Ujarnya setelah berada sejajar dengan langkah Tao.

"Memangnya kau salah apa?"

"Kau masih marah?"

Tao menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Chanyeol, bibirnya sudah siap akan menyumpahi pemuda itu saat manik matanya menangkap sebuah tulisan besar yang masih tergantung di leher Chanyeol.

**'KURASA AKU MENCINTAIMU'**

Kalimat itukah yang membuat para gadis di kelasnya tadi jadi muram?

"Kau.. "

Chanyeol ikut melihat apa yang Tao lihat. Senyum lebar kemudian terpasang di wajahnya, "Jadi bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya?" Tao kembali melangkah, takut kalau-kalau Chanyeol melihat semburat merah di pipinya.

"Jawabanmu?"

"Kita lihat nanti saja ya."

"Tapi aku mencintaimu."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu? Iya.. ya.. lalu bagaimana?" Chanyeol terus melangkah mengikuti langkah Tao yang semakin lebar hingga ia melupakan mobilnya yang masih terparkir indah di halaman sekolah yang sudah mulai sepi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A/N : Hallo! Kembali lagi bersama saya Author ChanTao... gimana dengan fic ini? Alurnya memang kecepetan, sengaja biar ngetiknya gak panjang panjang.. hihi

Mohon maaf atas typo yang bertebaran serta EYD yang masih berantakan. Ok. Siip.

Dan buat yang kemaren minta sequel I Know yang rate M, bisa sih tapi harus sabar.. hihi #PHP

Makasih banget karena udah kasih respon yang menarik. Gak nyangka aja ChanTao GS bisa dapet 20 review... yuhuuuu itu sebuah kebanggaan tersendiri buat aku mengingat yang suka pairing ini dikit banget. Okelahkalobegitu. Sekian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Berhenti memelukku, Chan." Tao bergerak resah di dekapan Chanyeol.

"Kecilkan suaramu, ini perpustakaan. Kalau kau masih ingat."

"Kau yang membuatku begini." Desis Tao karena Chanyeol belum juga melepas _back hug_ pada tubuhnya.

"Biarkan seperti ini, Peach. Cukup diam dan nikmati."

"Kau... " Tao memejamkan matanya saat bibir basah milik Chanyeol sudah mendarat di leher jenjangnya. Kalau sudah begini Tao hanya bisa diam. Karena dengan hanya diam itulah ia bisa mengurangi nafsu birahi suaminya.

SUAMI?

Yap. Karena Chanyeol bukanlah orang yang suka bermain-main. Satu bulan sejak pernyataan cintanya akhirnya mereka bisa berpacaran. Kegigihan hati Chanyeol dalam meraih cintanya membuat Tao menyerah.

Kemudian delapan bulan setelah hubungan mereka terjalin, Chanyeol dan kedua orang tuanya datang menemui keluarga Tao, bermaksud untuk melamar gadis molek itu. Dan tepat dua minggu setelah acara lamaran Chanyeol menikahi Tao dengan banyak persyaratan yang dibuat oleh ayah Tao.

1\. Tidak boleh melakukan hubungan suami istri sebelum mereka lulus

2\. Tidak boleh berpelukan lebih dari 5 menit

3\. Tidak boleh berciuman lebih dari 10 detik

4\. Tidak boleh tidur dalam satu kamar

5\. Chanyeol harus tinggal bersama keluarga Huang agar sang kepala keluarga bisa mengawasi semua yang mereka lakukan

6\. Bla bla bla dan masih banyak lagi sederetan kalimat yang harus Chanyeol patuhi agar si kepala keluarga itu tidak murka.

Awalnya memang biasa. Tapi lama kelamaan siapa yang tahan jika hampir setiap hari ia melihat tubuh polos Tao saat pagi akan berangkat sekolah. Chanyeol memang sengaja bersiap lebih cepat agar bisa melihat Tao dikamar sebelah memasang seluruh perlengkapan sekolahnya.

Tapi siapa sangka jika Huang muda itu berani menggodanya dengan menjatuhkan handuknya dengan tanpa sehelai kainpun melekat di tubuhnya.

Jqdi sebagai gantinya, disinilah Chanyeol menarik tubuh istrinya. Jam istirahat yang biasanya ia gunakan untuk ke kantin, sekarang sudah berganti dengan perpustakaan. Paling ujung dan paling pojok. Keren. Suasana sepi dan mendukung, itu membuatnya leluasa untuk menjelajahi tubuh istrinya dengan lidah dan kedua tangannya.

Doanya, ia berharap ujian akhir akan segera datang dan cepat berakhir. Dengan begitu ia bisa leluasa menikmati tubuh Tao tanpa harus ada aturan ini dan itu. Sungguh, demi apapun tidak ada hari lain yang ditunggunya saat ini selain hari kelulusannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review?**


End file.
